borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:"Twisted" Weapons
So I was online yesterday and one of my friends gave me the Tsunami and the Hellfire SMGs with the "Twisted" prefix. He swore that they weren't modded but I still wasn't sure... Any comments on whether or not these are legit? I personally don't care for modded weapons, so I'd like to know... gt:burreeeeeeeeep Im pretty sure those guns are modded, since the hellfire always have a x4 fire effect, and that makes the prefix "combustion". Osang 21 18:20, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Some have said that any Tsunami with the "twisted" prefix is guaranteed to be modded, but I'm not so sure. I've seen far more "Twisted" Tsunamis than Hellfires. I know the Hellfire ALWAYS has the "Combustion" prefix, but given the Tsunami's duality of elements, as well as the behavior of the bullets, I'm not so sure if it applies to there as well. 18:24, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I have the same two guns, but I also received an "Anarchy Serpens" from a friend who says he didn't mod it, but the fact that it does 300+ damage x3 makes me very suspicious of whether it is legit. Anybody know anything about this one for sure? Skeve 18:31, March 13, 2010 (UTC) As far as I know, all the new guns that have been spreading lately, most of which are pearls... all that have the "Anarchy", "Twisted", and doubled names like "Bitch Bitch", "Unforgiven Unforgiven", "Shredder Shredder", etc. are all modded guns. I'm 99% sure that the weapons you're questioning are modded. - K1ng 18:41, March 13, 2010 (UTC) thanks for the input guys. I was told that the "twisted" and "anarchy" prefixes only actually appear with SMGs. so that is why i wonder. so any other gun with those prefixes is certainly modded.. gt: burreeeeeeeeep Anarchy is not a prefix, its a title. Since the patch, the only weapon 'parts' that are truely moddable are the titles and prefixes. There are severe limitations on the components of the gun (can only load with one of each part, every party has to be in the right place, can't mix parts of different weapon types or manufacturers), but for some reason a gun will load with any combinations of prefixes or titles (this was not patched). The most popular titles/prefixes are twisted (+50% damage), shredder (+2 projectiles fired) and anarch (+2 projectiles fired). Be wary when tradding for a weapon with one of these titles/prefixes in it. It is most likely modded. Twisted and anarchy only appear on SMGs when spawned in game, and shredder appears only as a shotgun title when spawned in game. Iran4edmund 19:26, March 13, 2010 (UTC) The thing about all these twisted weapons is they only have one required component of the two necessary. Explanation: Twisted is a two-part thing. It has the prefix, which increases damage and magazine size, and the barrel, which causes the bullets to spiral and ricochet. I've had many weapons spawn with the twisted barrel - everything from plain white patrol SMGs wielded by bandits to a Tediore Savior. The prefix itself is much more rare than the barrel, but can only spawn WITH the barrel itself. The easiest way to tell if a weapon has the Twisted barrel is to look at the weapon model. If it has a white glowing rectangle on the side of the barrel. Furiant 20:31, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :I should clarify. Just because the barrel looks like this doesn't mean it IS a twisted barrel. It shares the same part model as the default barrel 3. But if it has a Twisted prefix and the barrel doesn't look like this, it's likely modded. I can't confirm that the Tsunami will spawn with or without the Twisted prefix (since that's the only itemcard I've seen for them and Nano's itemcodes have been spammed everywhere), but as for other weapons, that's the rule. Furiant 00:20, March 14, 2010 (UTC)